


To the Victor

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt returns from the Black Friday sales.





	

“Kurt’s back,” Burt commented, pilfering two cookies off the plate as he strolled past. The table was covered in an almost embarrassing assortment of sweets and Burt’s small act of rebellion wouldn’t even be noticed.

“I’ll go help.” Adam stammered before quickly adding, “With the packages.” He fled toward the front door but didn’t quite reach it before the door opened and Kurt entered in a flurry of bags and greetings. It took Adam a full half-minute for the wild-haired, rumpled, grinning creature to fully register. It took another fifteen seconds for the darkened patch of skin on Kurt’s face to translate into something Adam could comprehend.

“What happened?” Adam demanded, reaching out to the wounded cheek only to stop a breath away from touching, unwilling to add to Kurt’s injury. He pulled back as if wounded himself when Kurt laughed.

“Adam, no.” Kurt caught Adam’s hand and pressed his cheek into the open palm. “I’m fine. It’s just a bruise.” The moment Adam’s tension eased Kurt’s manner changed. “She’s in far worse shape and the jacket was worth it.”

“What?” Adam recoiled slightly, eyes darting between Kurt and Burt. Kurt had gone shopping and apparently they’d all ended up like Alice Through the Looking Glass.

“You knew I was going to the Black Friday sales,” Kurt reminded him, half of his attention diverted to reclaiming the shopping bags he’d dropped. He shrugged as elegantly as one could with a distressed Brit and an armload of bargain priced treasures. “Come here and I’ll show you.” He called over to Burt who was trying to sneak out of the room. “You too, Dad.”

With a long-suffering sigh Burt trudged over to his chair and took a seat. He had the manner of a man in for a long wait and it made Adam nervous and more confused than ever. Why was the very-protective Burt Hummel ignoring the fact that his son had apparently been involved in an altercation at the mall?

“So the first stop was at the mall on Pine.” With the skill and showmanship Adam so admired, Kurt recounted his Black Friday adventures - from the first well-placed heel to the final elbow-jab of victory. By the time he was done, trophies of fine fabric were spread across every available surface.

Only then did the Kurt allow his father to leave; he was joining Carole at her sister’s house for dinner and their traditional viewing of old home movies. They wouldn’t be home until tomorrow afternoon.

The speed with he left convinced Adam that Burt's fear of Kurt’s promised fashion show outweighed his concerns about leaving Kurt and Adam home alone.

After Burt was gone, Kurt insisted on a few moments to prepare so Adam wandered off to the kitchen for provisions. He was sampling the oatmeal raisin cookies when a hand gripped his arm. 

Without warning he was turned and pressed forcefully against the wall. A dark-eyed, almost feral Kurt dressed only in blue silk boxers leaned in and took a large bite of Adam’s cookie.

Adam watched, silent, as the cookie was consumed. Seconds later it was his turn.

The next morning while Kurt tended to his trophies, Adam examined his new bruises and scratches. In his opinion, they were just as well earned, and far more enjoyable than any bits of fabric.

::end::


End file.
